


Curiosity

by Nerieda



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerieda/pseuds/Nerieda
Summary: Lucifer finds you at the top of the attic stairs.  He's warned you curiosity killed the cat, maybe it's time to prove it?
Relationships: Belphegor x Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 570





	Curiosity

It was well into the small hours of the morning as you stood at the top of the attic stairs in the House of Lamentation. You’d snuck out of bed, figuring this hour was your best chance to sneak up here. There’s only a single room up here that you can see, fancy cutouts in the door. It’s dark, so you can’t see what’s in the room clearly and you start forward, hand outstretched to push the door. Before you could take a step, a strong grip wrapped around your upper arm, jerking you back. You turned with a gasp, looking at Lucifer’s unamused face.

“I thought I made it more than plain that this was off-limits? I warned you; curiosity killed the cat.” He dragged you to the door you were just looking at, making a complex gesture before it opened. He shoved you inside, swinging the door closed and resetting the wards. “My brothers can’t know what’s up here; I hate to do this but your refusal to listen forced my hand.” He turned on his heel, disappearing down the steps without another look back at you.

You leaned against the door; screaming for Lucifer to come back; Beel, Mammon, you called for all of them until you heard a soft rustling noise in the dim room behind you. Turning, your heart in your throat; he didn’t actually leave you up here with a demon that wouldn’t hesitate to eat you had he? You pressed your back against the door, seeing a lump moving in the bed you could just make out across the room. The form sat up, a stifled yawn breaking the silence. You could see the head cock to one side quizzically.

“How…how did you get in here? And a human no less.” The voice was male, and you stifled another cry when he stood up, slowly making his way across the room towards you.

“L-lucifer locked me in here. I didn’t listen about the attic being off-limits and came up here anyway.” You squealed through grit teeth as he reached you, caging you against the door with his arms threading through some of the holes in the door, looking down at you through his bangs. You turned your head and closed your eyes. “P-please don’t eat me….” you whispered.

He blinked at you, smirking slightly. “I’m sure that’s what he’s halfway hoping will happen. He doesn’t want our brothers knowing I’m up here; he told them I’m in the human world.” He ducked his head, trailing his nose along your exposed neck while he inhaled deeply. “Eating you doesn’t sound like too bad of an idea, you smell so nice. Sweet.” 

You shivered, turning back to face him if only to move his face away from your neck. “Please don’t? I’ll do anything.” 

He grinned wickedly down at you. “Anything?” One hand unhooked from the door, sliding down your arm to wrap around your waist, pulling you to him. “I have been up here for a while. I wouldn’t mind satisfying a different hunger instead.” His fingertips rubbed a gentle circle over the base of your spine while he waited for you to decide.

“W-well,” you stammer, dropping your eyes. After a moment you nod. “Fine.” 

He doesn’t waste any time, his other hand tipping your chin up to press his lips to yours, licking and nipping until you open your mouth to allow his tongue entrance. You keep kissing him back, finally unclenching your hands from the door, one hand running up his chest to cup the back of his head. He runs his hands up and down your back, snaking them under the hem of your shirt, tugging it over your head and tossing it aside. He steps forward, moving you back to press your back against the wall as his lips leave yours, pressing kisses and soft bites along the column of your neck as his hands make short work of your pajama bottoms and underwear. You shivered as you looked up at him, panting slightly. He kept his eyes on yours as he tossed his own clothes aside before taking you in his arms again, lips meeting yours insistently. One hand slid between the two of you, rubbing gently over your folds. You couldn’t stop the moan that escaped you, reaching up to tug lightly on his hair.

“Mmm. So wet already?” He chuckled, pressing two fingers into you slowly. You feel something like electricity sparking in the air, pulling away to look up at him, starting at the curling horns rising from his hair and the spotted markings down his right shoulder and arm. You trace over them lightly with your fingertips and he hisses, pressing closer to you. The fingers in you curl, pressing against just the right spot, and it’s your turn to hiss your breath out, bucking against his hand. He focuses on that same spot until you come with a broken moan, devouring the sound with his mouth over yours. He steps closer, hands under your thighs to lift you, your legs naturally wrapping around his hips as he lowers you onto his length.

You tip your head back against the wall, whimpering at the feeling of him stretching your sensitive flesh. His first few thrusts are slow and gentle, but after that he starts thrusting into you harder and faster until he’s pounding you against the wall. You rest one hand on his shoulder, playing with the marks again, moaning even louder when it makes him slam his hips into yours. His lips are everywhere; kissing you one moment, dragging over your neck and shoulders the next. It doesn’t take long for your walls to clench over him, throwing your head back and groaning as your second orgasm hits you. His hips stutter to a stop a few thrusts later and you feel him pulsing as he empties himself in you.

You bump foreheads, panting together for a few moments. “Think he left yet?” you whisper conspiratorially. He nods with a grin before he shifts his hold on your legs, taking your weight fully off the wall and carrying you across the room to the bed. He falls back in a controlled motion, never pulling out of you as he lays back on the bed, grinning lazily up at you. He bounces his hips, fingers kneading your ass and pulling it to grind against him. “C’mon, we aren’t done yet.” You whine, but can’t deny that it still feels nice. You start shifting your hips against him, rolling against him in a way that makes his hands twitch on you. 

You set a slow, languorous pace, sliding your hands up his chest. You squeal when you feel something soft trailing up your spine. He grins again, and you see his tail move around into your field of vision. “I forgot you had that.” You murmur, giggling as he trails it over your breasts. 

His grin turns wicked as the gentle motions of his tail turn into a sharp slap across your chest, making you cry out and jerk your hips on him. “Faster…” He admonishes softly, one hand smacking your ass. You obey, grinding your hips against his faster as his hands start lifting you. Taking the unspoken encouragement you start bouncing on his dick, both of you grunting and moaning. His tail keeps sliding over your skin, occasionally smacking if you start slowing down. He finishes first, and you stop moving up and down, grinding your hips against his until you follow him over the edge. His arms around your back help you lower your chest to his and you rest against him sleepily. He shifts you both around gently to your sides, his chest pressed against your back. He pulls your hips back against his before his arm and tail wrap around you. You feel and hear his breathing already deepening in sleep and let your own eyes drift closed.

You’re not sure how long you slept before you were woken by the feeling of his hips rocking slowly against you again. It takes your sleep-addled brain a few moments to realize one of your legs is raised and hooked around his, that instead of just humping against you in his sleep, he’s actually fucking into you slowly. You look over your shoulder, meeting his sleepy eyes. “Belphie…really? You couldn’t have waited for me to wake up?” 

He shook his head, his hips never stopping. “No. Lucifer will be up here to see if you’re still alive soon. We’re just lucky he never realized that you’d already talked to me before this.” His words were slow, not quite sleep-slurred. “I’m going to get him to let you out of here, and I want one more time with you before that.” He buried his face in your hair, the fingers of one hand walking their way over your hip to rub at your clit. You close your eyes, enjoying the lazy feeling of him sliding into you. It’s over too soon, the two of you finding release so close together it’s hard to tell who went first. He’s pulling away almost immediately, going to the piles of clothing from the night before, tossing you yours while he tugs his own on. “If this works and he lets you out, keep to the plan. I think he’ll realize if you disappear they’ll be suspicious if I don’t come home.” He kisses you once more as he leans against the wall where he can look out the door at the stairs.

“If he doesn’t let you out, well, there are worse ways to spend our lives that in bed together.”


End file.
